There's NO Romeo for Juliet
by Diana Code
Summary: Returning home will fulfill Elena's curse and notice that things and people had change. Enjoy it ;
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story here**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries but is a supernatural story**

**Elena has a curse, she'll never find a mortal love. During her return to her home town she'll find that a lot of things and people had change.**

Chapter #1 The curse

My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm 16 now but let me make you a review from my short life. At my 5 years old my mom decided to experience lots of "horizons" and leave us. My dad said he was strong but every time he got mad he ran away to his room and started to cry. That lasted 3 weeks but things got "normal" until I went to preschool. Usually kids are the ones who cried, my case was that I had to comfort my dad instead of him comfort me. I grew expecting anything from people; always trying to live.

At my 15 years old birthday I danced with such a hootie… that I couldn't see or speak again because I had to move. We moved to a faraway town in Italy where there wasn't cable, only white and black TV, no signal in my cell and etc. I lost contact with my friends because obviously there wasn't internet and the only telephone in town was 100 miles away and probably the 1st telephone that was invented. I only could hear music, go to the boring and weird school and stood all day alone. But one day my routine changed, it was so weird that I couldn't believe it.

_Elena was walking upon the rain without an umbrella, as she used to do, with her headphones on. She was changing the song when she felt that a wrinkled hand took her by her wrist. _

_-"You shall be aware of your faith dear" she said. _

_-"What, you mean that I have to stop believing in God?" Elena asked confused. _

_-"No dear, the faith of love. You are cursed; you shall not find a man to love. There's no Romeo for you Juliet" she said scaring the hell out of Elena. _

_-"Ok? So that means I have to stop looking for a man 'cause I'll die single?" Elena asked the old woman. _

_-"You can't …. You'll never find a mortal man to love; your faith is sealed" the old woman said and disappeared. _

That day I just stood there for 5 seconds and after saying to myself: "Geez thanks for saving me all that searching" and kept walking. Ironically the song that was playing in my MP3 was "Love Story" from Taylor Swift. The night of that day my dad finally finished his work and we could go back.

So we took the airplane and I was too excited that I had to do something so I started moving the chair back and forth.

-"Elena" my dad called me.

-"What?" I said.

-"The other passengers will be mad" he told me.

-"Ugh, fine" I said and keep hearing music.

2 hours I was finally at my home. I ran by the airport, took cab and I'll finally be there. My dream was interrupted when my phone rang.

-"What?" I asked with happiness.

-"Stop the cab, your uncle is gonna pick us" my dad told me.

-"Oh" I said and told the cab man to stop and take me to the airport again.

I was dying to see my uncle; he was younger than my dad, same yellow eyes as mine and brown spiky hair. I wanted to see my friends: Bonnie, my weird friend, and Caroline; the fashions one. 2 more hours passed and I definitely knew that my uncle wasn't gonna come.

-"Now we can take a cab" I said.

My dad sighted and standing up he said: "I'm gonna kill him".

We took a cab and finally went home. It was the same house, the same beautiful neighborhood and I was fascinated. I ran to the house, opened the door faster and ran to upstairs. I directly went to my room to see it was all the same. I heard giggles from my uncle's room so I decided to check and argue with him for leaving us at the airport. I opened the door and found a panty on the floor so I didn't know if I wanted to look up.

-"My favorite niece" I heard my uncle saying.

-"I'm the only one. Why you didn't go to the airport to pick us?" I said.

-"Because I got… stocked in my… bed" he said.

I didn't hear another giggle so I looked up.

-"What's wrong with you?" I said mad.

-"Yeah I'm happy to see you too, why you don't go to the store to buy some milk please" he asked me.

-"Ugh, ok" I said.

Even if I was mad I couldn't deny that I was glad to see him so I went to the store because I wanted to walk around the neighborhood. It started to rain when I got back. I was walking when my keys fell. I knelt to pick them when but a hand took them and gave it to me.

-"Gee thanks" I said but when I turned to see who was it, only a cold breeze covered me.

It was such a lovely breeze that made me smiled. I kept walking, it was gonna be an incredible return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 Returning to the life from before

**Sleep is the best thing of your life. No wonder why sleeping beauty slept 100 years. **

Elena was sleeping in her room. At the other room was her uncle, asleep, upside down; a young woman was sitting next to him. Her red-brown half long hair was a little messy and reddish eyes were staring to a picture of her and another brown haired girl. She then looked with the corner of her eye to the guy that was asleep and in a blink she disappeared from his side.

**But I usually think that maybe she waited 100 years to think if she wanted to marry that guy. Or maybe 'cause guys from that era weren't good enough for them. But the moral is that sleep is the better thing to do (and that guys from any era are still jerks). **

The alarm clock started ringing for second time. Elena saw the alarm and saw that she was going to be late. She jumped from the bed; fell because of the tons of obstacles that were in her room. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, dressed up and decided to use the blower. The switch didn't work so Juliet wanted to be persistent until the switch exploded and the smoke came out later.

-"What happened?" her uncle asked opening the door alerted by the smoke.

-"Later I have to go!" Elena said and ran downstairs.

Elena didn't hear her uncle calling her so she took his car. Everything was fine, she still remember the road. She was driving faster because she was gonna be late until she stopped abruptly because a duck got in the way.

-"You have to be kidding me" Elena said when she saw a whole family of ducks that were about to cross.

Elena closed her eyes and said: "I'm sorry duckies".

Elena step on the accelerator and the ducks flew away because of the noise.

-"You have to be kidding me" she said to herself.

**By an instant I forgot that ducks can get out of the way FLYING! **

Elena took a little of speed but stopped abruptly when she saw a shadow that crossed faster in front of her. Elena stood frightened and in shock for 5 seconds. After being freak out she could get to school safe, excited to see her friends again.

(*) (*) (*)

A girl with long black hair and light brown eyes came running and then started jumping in front of red-brown haired girl. The other girl was seated with her red-brown half long hair hiding her reddish eyes. She took off her headphones and listened to her friend.

-"Guess what? They told me to coordinate the play of Romeo of Juliet! Can't you believe it?" the girl said jumping of joy.

-"I believe it, I've never seen you so happy" the girl, that was still seated, said.

-"And guess who's gonna assist me?" the black haired girl said.

-"No way" the girl said standing up and starting to walk away.

-"Please, I only can count on you" the girl said.

-"Oh come on you can ask… Elena!" the black haired girl said running to her friend that was coming in.

The 3 girls screamed and hugged each other.

-"I'm so glad to see you again!" Elena said smiling.

-"I can't… believe you're… back" the red-brown haired girl said taking step back, sniffing.

-"I can't believe you're still wearing those shoes" the black haired said.

-"I… miss you too Caroline" Juliet said.

-"Oh forget it I miss you even if you wear those shoes" Caroline said and hugged her again.

-"I have to go" Bonnie, the red-brown haired, said.

-"Where, what's wrong?" Elena asked confused.

-"I… need to do something, I'm sorry I'll come back later" Bonnie said and walked away faster.

-"Dude what's wrong with her?" Elena asked Caroline.

Caroline first looked how Bonnie left nervous and then looked at Elena saying: "She's… feeling sick".

(*) (*) (*)

Bonnie walked faster and got in a black Tiburon. She sat on the leather cover, leaned her head against it and closed her eyes.

-"What's wrong?" a young male voice asked.

-"I… I couldn't handle it; I couldn't handle stay at least five minutes in front of her" Bonnie said.

-"Is alright, everything is gonna be fine. You just have to get used to her scent again" the guy said.

-"No, no I… I couldn't recognize the scent of my best friend." she started saying holding her tears, "I could kill her…. I'm a monster".

Bonnie opened her eyes and they were black.

**It was so incredible to see my friends again, be with my family, everything felt so warm and normal. I was so happy to be back. But I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to break that bond I had with all those I loved.** **There was something strange, something that I didn't understand now and I want to know it…. Right away. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3 A bad Romeo

_I was running in the middle of the night. Something was chasing, I could feel it but I couldn't see it. I hit my face with lot of branches, I was about to lose my breath. I fell on the damp ground, I raised my hand and it was wounding. _

_-"Need help?" the voice of a little girl said to me. _

_I raised my face and to look the girl, the girl was just like me when I was her age._

_She smiled, and asked: "You wanna play with me?" as her eyes turned red. _

_I jumped back and I prayed to wake up. _

Elena woke up agitate but she didn't even remember why. She just had a bad dream but couldn't remember. Bonnie was sitting on the bed from the other room, now she was sure of telling her truth after what she found out.

**Life is so beautiful when you're a kid. The only fights that you have to take care are the ones of your toys and never let be steal by Tommy Mcartner. That mean guy that steal everything at his pass. But now my problems are bigger: my depressed dad, my weird best friend that doesn't wanna talk to me, my other weird friend that's harassing and don't know why. But soon these problems will just be childish stuffs. **

Elena went downstairs when her father was waiting for her.

-"What?" Elena asked.

Her father pointed her uncle's car blocking her father's car.

-"I didn't do it" Elena said.

-"Right?" her father said.

-"I swear I didn't, I parked it outside" Elena said.

-"Wow what a hangover, I'm dead her uncle appeared saying as he passed his hand through his messy hair.

Elena looked at her father raising an eyebrow.

-"That's enough you both are grounded!" he said mad.

-"What! Why me?" Elena asked in disbelief.

-"So you could learn about the consequences of his acts!" he said.

-"How can I be grounded, I'm 24" Jeremy said.

-"How can I be grounded because of something that he did? I don't even drink" Elena said.

-"Then you'll take driving lessons" he said.

-"I said drink not drive" Elena said.

-"You're taking driving lessons and that's it… but first move the car from the way" her father said.

-"Agh, you're so weird!" Elena yelled and went outside.

Elena moved the car and waited in the car for her uncle. Her uncle got in the car wearing pajamas and with his eyes barely open.

-"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Elena asked.

-"Your father told me not to and he's looking by the window" he said turning on the car.

Elena turned her head and saw her father spying through the curtains.

-"Agh, why he's acting so annoying?" Elena asked.

-"I don't know he probably talked to your mom, he always starts acting when he talks to her" he said.

He parked the car in the school.

Elena got out from the car, turned around and asked: "Why are you doing?"

-"Going to my job" Jeremy said taking a bag out from the back of her car.

-"Since I slept with your new director and gave me a work as sport teacher" Jeremy explained.

-"And you come at school like this often?" Elena asked while they walk.

-"Most of the time, I take baths in the school's showers. By the way is good for you and your education 'cause I help your dad to economize not wasting water so you could go college" Jeremy said.

-"Ok?" Elena said and kept walking.

They met Caroline and Bonnie in the hall.

-"Elena!" Caroline said excited.

-"You smoked" Bonnie said to Jeremy.

-"Kind… of" Jeremy answered and Elena was a little confused by her friend's reproach to her uncle.

-"Is bad for you professor… I have to go to the bathroom, come with me Elena?" Bonnie said and started leaving.

-"I have to fix my hair, I'll go with you" Elena said excited.

She was following her friend but she stumbled with some sexy chest that a football shirt was hiding. Elena slowly looked up to see a black spiky hair with incredible reddish eyes until Caroline grabbed her wrist.

-"Come on Elena" Caroline said pulling her away from the guy who just chuckled.

(*) (*) (*)

-"Oh my God he's just the guy of my life" Elena said dropping herself on a seat in the bathroom.

-"He's a football player, he's every girl's guy" Caroline said looking herself in the mirror.

-"Who is it?" Elena asked.

-"His name is Tyler and you should stay away from it" Bonnie warned but not looking at her.

-"Don't listen to her she's just over reacting, come on let's gonna skip class to see his game now" Caroline said grabbing Elena by her arm when the bell rang.

-"Too bad, classes are starting" Bonnie said with a smile and left.

(*) (*) (*)

Classes started and Elena was announced like they used to do with new kids. Some of them remembered, she didn't left for so many time. The teacher announced that soon they'll be a theater play and Caroline was in charge.

-"I want that Bonnie and Elena be my volunteers" Caroline said.

-"What?" both said.

The class end and it was recess. The girls went to the football field and sat in the bleachers where they used to be.

-"I won't do it" Bonnie was saying.

-"Why not?" Caroline asked.

-"Cause I'm not good at these things" Bonnie said.

-"Is so you could meet people" Caroline said.

-"I don't need to meet people, I'm fine like this" Bonnie said.

-"And if I refuse?" Elena asked.

-"Oh no, you're going to be my volunteer" Caroline said.

-"And why I can't refuse it and Caroline can?" Elena asked.

-"Cause, 'cause damn it Elena help me!" Caroline said childish.

-"Ugh ok" Elena finally said.

(*) (*) (*)

-"Well people I want to start with the scenery, I know you can do it" Caroline said and left to work with the actors.

Elena was painting pacifically the branches on the floor when she heard someone that yelled: "watch out!" but it was too late. It was a soccer ball that fell inside the bowl with paint and soaked Juliet from head to toe with green paint.

-"I'm sorry" the guy that dropped the ball said as he chuckled.

Elena got up from the floor holding the bowl with paint, without looking at the guy she dropped the paint that was left on the guy's hair soaking half of his body.

-"No problem" she said then and left.

(*) (*) (*)

She went to the school's showers to take the paint from all her body. She was taking the shower when she felt someone was there, she was trying to find with the corner of her eye to see who was it but she did see anyone. After she took a shower she went to his uncle's office. She was gonna open the door when she heard a conversation.

-"You went there again right?" a young woman was saying, her tone was a little mad.

-"And if I tell you that I did?" Jeremy was asking.

-"You don't have any responsibility for me; you don't have to do that. I'm the one who has to do that not you" she was saying.

-"Don't worry, I didn't win much" he said.

-"Great 'cause I don't want you involved in anything that has to be with me" she said.

-"So that's the end?" he asked.

A deep silence occurred.

-"I'm sorry…. I don't wanna hurt you" she said and she didn't talk anymore.

Elena knocked the door then, Jeremy opened the door a little broken.

-"Hey kiddo" Jeremy said.

-"Are you alright uncle?" Elena asked.

-"Yeah, what is it?" Jeremy asked.

-"Can you lend me the car just for a few hours please, I just want to go out with my friends" Elena said.

-"I'm sorry to tell you this but your dad was serious about the driving lessons. He left me a message saying that your driving teacher is going to pick you at school" Jeremy said.

-"What! And how he can expect that I should find that teacher, he is gonna hold a big cardboard with my name on it?" Elena said mad.

-"Um no, here's the guy's phone. I'm sorry I have to go to fix some stuffs, see you later kiddo" Jeremy said kissing her forehead and left.

Elena walked outside to the school's entrance. She was walking as she was dialing the guy's number in her phone.

-"Hello?" a young male voice answered.

**That voice sounded so sexy that could make you let out a girly scream saying: "Oh my God you're driving teacher?" But I just couldn't do it; I just follow the voice and found out my first problem. This problem has dark brown shaggy hair and light brown honey eyes, was wearing a green t shirt with jeans. My jaw was about to fall when I saw that super-hot earring in the eyebrow. But like in Aladdin and Jasmine; Aladdin was a thief, in Spider Man he was a superhero and the girl was always in danger and even in Shrek and Fiona, she was a princess and he was an ogre. Like I said, you don't have to care much when you're kid. **

-"Hey, you're grumpy" the guy said.

-"You're the idiot that soaked me in green paint" Elena said glaring at him.

**See? There has to be something bad about it. **

-"So you're the one that I have to teach driving lessons? Ha, don't you know how to manage… things?" he said grinning.

-"Oh please, I'm just taking these stupid classes because my dad forced me to. I know how to drive but I don't know what's into him when he decided that" Elena said.

-"Well then get in and show your excellent driving trying not to crash my car" he said.

Elena glared at him and got in the car.

**It was a long road to go.**

-"One less point for tying your hair, one less point for this short skirt lil perv and one less point for glaring at her driving teacher" the guy was saying that was named Damon by the way.

-"You know that I'm the one who's driving, I can crush your car" Elena said.

-"Your father told me that you said that so he offered me the car that he's gonna give you if you crash mine" Damon said.

-"Damn it, so how my dad know you?" Elena asked.

-"I'm… I live near" Damon said.

-"Where?" Elena asked.

-"5 houses from your house" Damon said.

-"Great, now I have to live with the pain of knowing you live nearby me" Elena said.

-"Why you have to be always so defensive, you just have to live. Didn't snow white taught you huh grumpy?" Damon said.

-"No 'cause she was busy teaching you to make out" Elena said.

-"What, are you telling me that I don't know how to make out?" Damon asked.

**I didn't even know why I came up with that but at least was an insult. **

-"Maybe, you look stupid" Elena said.

-"Stupid huh, let's sees who's stupid" Damon said.

He grabbed the wheel and turned it abruptly to the sidewalk.

-"And you're the one who supposed to teach me?" Elena asked.

Elena didn't let her speak more, put one of his hands in the back of her head pulling her face to his and kissed her.

**It felt so magical, so hot, and so sexy and hey I have to stop it before he says he was right. **

-"Stupid huh?" Damon asked grinning.

She couldn't speak by a second, the words wouldn't come out

-"Take me home!" Elena said frowning.

He chuckled and took her home. Elena got out from the car but before she walked away she turned around and said: "And by the way, you kiss awful".

Damon just chuckled more. Elena turned around and started walking; she smiled as she touched her now warm lips.

She ran to her room upstairs and looked by the window how he left.

**Night… is the most peaceful moment on earth. Is the moment when you can think and tonight's thought was his kiss. I was amazed, impressed but the most great feeling was that I couldn't wait to see him again. **


End file.
